With the advent of twist-off caps on liquor bottles, the bartending vocation has found the need for a device to assist in removing these new type of caps. While overall, the theory of twist-off caps was an improvement over existing caps which required the use of bottle cap openers, the theory has not worked in realistic terms. Twist-off caps can be so tight that they are difficult to open, and can cause blisters on the hand if the action is repeated quite often.
Thus, although twist-off caps were provided for their ease of operation in opening a bottle, a conventional bottle cap opener is many times utilized on such bottles to avoid hurting the hand.
The chief drawback in using a bottle opener is in the fact that chipping of the bottle can occur as the cap is pried off. Another problem in using a bottle opener is in the time spent looking for and obtaining the opener, and the time spent in returning the opener to its proper location.
While other twist-off cap opener devices are available, such as the small sheets of rubber material currently on the market, such devices all suffer the problem of taking time to locate, use and replace, as the conventional pry-type openers.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved bartender's glove.
Another object is to provide a bartender's glove which will assist in removing the twist-off type bottle caps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bartender's glove which will grip a bottle cap and prevent contact of the cap directly with the user's hand.
A further object is to provide a bartender's glove which will fit a variety of different hand sizes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bartender's glove which is submersible in water.
Still another object is to provide a bartender's glove which may be used on either the right or left hand.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a bartender's glove which will conform to the hand during gripping and other hand movements.
Another object is to provide a bartender's glove which is economical to manufacture and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.